


W.i.t.c.h. Continues

by RoniDrakaina



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Fantasy, LGBTQ Themes, Magic, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Science Fiction, Slow Romance, space, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoniDrakaina/pseuds/RoniDrakaina
Summary: A Fanfiction based on the worlds and characters from Disney's W.i.t.c.h. Comics. Features, of course:Will Vandom - the keeper of the Heart of KandrakarIrma Lair - the Water GuardianTaranee Cook - the Fire GuardianCornelia Hale - the Earth GuardianHay Lin - the Air GuardianBut you'll also get to see some old friends like Elyon, Caleb, Orube as well as some well-known foes... There might also be a few original characters vowen in here and there.Takes place after the Ragorlang Saga. The comics continued here with the New Powers Saga my story takes its own direction, so I guess we could call it an alternate timeline...Enjoy!-Roni Drakaina
Relationships: Cedric/Orube | Rebecca Rudolph, Elyon Brown/Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin/Eric Lyndon, Irma Lair/Original Male Character, Matt Olsen/Will Vandom, Peter Lancelot Cook/Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook/Cornelia Hale/Irma Lair/Hay Lin/Will Vandom
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Nothingness...

...Nothingness...

...A place of nothingness, beyond our world, beyond even the white clouds of Kandrakar

A fall through nothingness for all eternity. A place where a second is as long as eternity and eternity is as long as a second. A place beyond time and space.

Worlds...passing countless worlds...each have their own name, culture, nature, life...

life... is this life? No it is not life...it is neither life nor death...it is a fall through nothingness, for all eternity

enough time for a soul to meditate on all its actions and all its mistakes, a soul which has lost its way many times and always chose the wrong path...

Greed, arrogance - dark emotions filled it's existence

But it does not need them now, there is nothing here...

But after an immeasurable amount of time the soul realized it could live outside of it's falling body. Even if for just a moment... It could escape this nothingness and maybe one day wander onto one of these countless worlds...


	2. A mostly peaceful night

Irma Lair is lying in her bed, snoring loudly; the moon is shining through her open window. Suddenly Irma starts turning from side to side, something disturbs her peaceful dreams...

A voice...

A face...

A series of familiar memories and a rainbow of emotions - hate, greed, victory, death, sadness - and a Mystery.

Long blond hair...

A red burning eye...

A pointy ear...

A whisperer...

And then nothing!

The girl's vision ends and she once again sleeps peacefully. The turtle Lilith swims in her little pond, bathing in the moonlight. In the morning Irma will wake up, having no recollection of her night vision; thinking only about the things that happened during the past days. A week had passed since the concert, but the memories were still fresh in her mind. School had ended a few days ago and Irma was determined to use every moment she had to rest...

Cornelia slept in her big room surrounded by her trophies - most of them from ice skating. Her favourite ice skaters hung on the wall next to her bed. But her newest trophy was not made of gold or silver and could not be hung on a wall. It was a sweet memory, the feeling she felt as she kissed Peter Cook...

A window was open, the room it belonged to was full of things, drawings, paintings, magazines, all of them scattered all over the floor. The owner of these objects slept surprisingly peacefully considering the state of her room. Her long black hair lay all around her head and she was clutching a very large plush toy of a comical, smiling alien. It was a gift from her friend Cornelia. 

Hay Lin was smiling in her sleep, her dreams were filled with star clusters and colourful nebulas, she herself was flying on a ship, the U.S.S. Kandrakar. The oracle was the captain and was sitting in the captain's chair wearing a red uniform. Hay Lin was sitting in the pilot's seat and was looking with amazement at the screen in front of her; but every now and then she glanced to the science officer's station. There sat Erik who, when he wasn't preoccupied with the scanning of the nebulas around them, winked at her. The voice of Will sounded from the speakers, informing them about the state of the warp drive, she was the chief engineer. And grandma was sitting next to the captain, on the spot reserved for the first officer...

Taranee was lying on her bed, asleep, her glasses neatly lying on the night table. Above her bed hung a large poster, an invitation for people to come and see Karmila's concert and a dance show from students of Jensen's dance academy. There was a large photo of the dancers clad in orange and red outfits, in a dance pose, they created an amazing structure together. Next to it was a photo from the concert and next to that a piece of the newspaper and the school magazine. 

All these pictures and praises concerned that one evening on which Taranee finally got on the stage - and she loved it! Her family couldn't be more proud of her and she got the feeling that her mother finally understood how important dancing was to her...

Will was dreaming peacefully at last, she had been parted from her beloved Matt for a very long time. First he got imprisoned in that cursed book and later he flew off with Karmila; but a few days ago he finally returned. Their meeting couldn't have been more romantic! She saw him upon the stage with a guitar, just like the first time she saw him, on that fateful Halloween night in the school gym. Now they would finally have time for each other, during the last days Will refused to let go of Matt. She met up with him every day, after every lesson...

She became even more adament and resourceful in getting him to spend time with her as she now had to share him with all his new fans! The concert had went very well, despite the little Ragorlang interruption. And fortunately nobody else remembered that. She was really looking forward to the holidays, whe wanted to spent every moment of it with Matt! Her dreams were about him as well; they were all filled with a pleasant pink glow originating from the heart of Kandrakar that she was clutching in her hands...


	3. Waking Up

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! It's 10 o'clock - time to rise and shine ya sleeping redhead beauty!"

Will yawned loudly, she felt the warm sun rays on her face, her mother must've opened the curtains. Will stretched out her hands and knocked something down.

"Hey! What was that about? If you don't want to get up don't blame me! You set me to 10 o'clock!"

Will opened her eyes and looked around. Her alarm clock was lying on the ground and cursing loudly.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she apologized and picked up the frog-shaped alarm clock and put it back in its place. "I wasn't fully awake."

"That much is clear!" the alarm clock replied, evidently still angry at her.

"Has my mother been in here?" Will asked.

"Yes, she came in about an hour ago and pulled open your curtains. She also kissed you on the forehead and whispered that breakfast is ready. She initially tried to send Collins in here, but he was reluctant about it. Said something about not wanting to trespass your territory."

Will grinned to herself, yes Collins had already gotten a taste of what happened to those who trespassed her personal territory, even if they weren't aware of it. What happened was: last time when Collings once again spend ages in the bathroom (he was used to living alone), she made his phone ring to lure him out and then all of the other electrical devices kept him busy, upon Will's orders. Poor Collins, now he was afraid of her...

"So what about that breakfast dreamy-head? That is if there is anything left by now..."

"Oh right." mused Will and quickly got up.

Taranee opened her eyes, no alarm clock woke her up, the sun did the job. She stretched, yawned like a cat and slowly sat up. She looked around the room, normally, without her glasses, her vision would be blurry and she'd see a haze of colours rather than detailed shapes. But ever since the gift of Xin-Jing she had perfect eyesight. One of the examples of how much her time serving as Kandrakar's guardian changed her, but she didn't want to go into that right now. She looked at her night-table where her glasses lay. They had fake window glass, Taranee kept wearing them so as not to have to explain to everyone why her vision was all of sudden no longer impaired and also because of the feeling, she had worn these glasses for several years, it was a sort of comfort always having them there. So even now she reached for them and put them on. After visiting the bathroom she headed down the hall and into the dining room where she found Peter eating breakfast.

"Morning sis'." he said, upon seeing her and smiled sleepily.

"Morning." she replied and sat down at the table opposite him.

"Had any nice dreams?" he asked.

"I honestly can't remember." she replied "But I'm surprised that you're up. Don't you usually sleep 'till noon during the holiday?" she leaned over the table, grabbing the cornflakes box.

"Yeah I would, but my phone woke me up." he said with a grumpy expression while smearing apricot jam on his slice of bread. "So, got any plans for today? Meeting some friends or just laying around all day?" he asked, his expression giving away that he himself planned to do the latter.

"Well, Sheila and Luke suggested meeting up at Golden when I have time." she said while she emptied the content of the cornflakes box into her bowl.

"Great." and though Tara knew he meant it, she sensed there was something he wasn't saying. She did not mean to read his mind but having telepathic abilities it sometimes just so happened that she caught a stray thought from the people around her. Peter's stray thought concerned Nigel, her ex-boyfriend.

She felt a little twinge somewhere inside at the thought of him, she had managed to let him out of her head for a few days. Should this reminder have hurt more? She and Nigel had been very close for quite some time. He could always make her smile and all those times they went to the cinema together or just for a walk in the city... But that was before. When she had been her old shy self. Before she discovered herself through dance. And dance is what brought them apart. She had changed so much since she had joined Jensen's Dance Academy, she knew she did. She gained more self-esteem and actually learned to be proud of her accomplishments. She also made great new friends - Sheila and Luke.

But while it was a dream come true for her, it seemed all Nigel could do was nag about how she wasn't spending enough time with him. She would've expected her boyfriend to be supportive of her dreams and passions, which he claimed he was, but he told her that her dancing lessons were keeping them apart. It wasn't like she didn't make an effort to spend time with him. But she couldn't help it, when talking she would inadvertently get back to talking about dancing, Sheila and Luke at some point. She recalled that evening when she went on a date with him to the Rock & Roll Café. He had invited her there as an apology for his behavior, hoping to mend their relationship. But while there Taranee met Sheila and ended up dancing and talking with her and Luke for quite some time before returning to Nigel who had taken to busying himself with his phone at their table. She apologized to him, but to be honest she had a great time with her best friends, being with Nigel was boring in comparison.

And few days later when Nigel confronted her about the events of that evening, asking directly what she felt for him, she could not provide an answer. She herself was not sure what she felt for him, or if she felt anything at all. But one thing was becoming very clear, she no longer thought of him in a romantic way. He was a very good friend, metaphorically speaking he was warm pleasant embers while Luke made her insides ignite with a wild and passionate flame.

Cornelia opened her eyes. For a moment she wondered if Lilian had set her alarm clock again, but as she looked at it, she saw that there was no alarm set. In that case she must've woken up on her own. She got out of bed and walked across her large room to the glass door leading to the balcony; she pulled the curtains apart, opened the door and stepped outside. It was a beautiful summer morning.

The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming and the air was warm and full of scents.After sunbathing a little, she decided to go down for breakfast. She walked down the stairs, at the table sat her little sister Lilian.

"Corny! Corny! You're awake!" Lilian called out with joy.

"Good morning darling." Cornelia was greeted by her mom who was making pancakes.

"Good morning." said Cornelia replied, smiling, sitting down at the dining table next to Lilian; she was in a very good mood.

"You got up just in time," her mother said. "I will be leaving for work soon, but first I want to have breakfast with you."

"Mom wants to tell us something important." announced Lilian.

"Really?" asked Cornelia, taking a few pancakes.

"Yes." said their mother and sat down too. "It concerns your grandmother."

Both daughters groaned loudly.

Cornelia's mother smiled but did simply continued without commenting on their reaction. "Your grandma heard about your grades and is very pleased. She wants to send you some pocket-money as a gift."

"That's good." said Lilian changing her expression.

"And she also wants to pay us a visit."

"Not good, not good!" said Lilian.

Cornelia just let out a small groan, but then she thought about Peter and her expression changed into a dream-like one; nothing could disturb her inner harmony as long as Peter was nearby...

"Well I'll have to go now." said their mother, finishing her last pancake and getting up. "Be good, don't make a mess of the house and you can of course invite some friends over. Oh by the way Cornelia, are you going to see Peter any time soon?"

Cornelia was brought back to reality and stared a few seconds at her mother before replying. "Um yeah probably. Why?"

"Well he's such a nice boy, I want to meet him again sometime. But we should probably keep his and grandma's visits separate..."

Now Cornelia groaned.

Hay Lin woke up and looked up, there she saw her model of Enterprise hanging above her from the ceiling; all was well. She had a great dream, the Oracle looked so good in his uniform that she decided to try and draw him later on. Next to her lay her large plush alien, Irma thought it was too large but Hay liked it, it was the perfect size for cuddling! Her gaze fell upon the laptop on her desk. She and Erik wanted to skype today!

With that thought, she got up and walked to her open window. A summer breeze blew into her room and made her hair fly, Hay Lin relished it, her element was giving her a 'good morning'. She looked upon the Silver Dragon sign, it was there as always, as solid as ever. She remembered that one time when the dragon suddenly came to life and saved her from an evil entity. A crystal butterfly...

Her grandma told her that he was a guardian and had protected their family for many generations. Since then Hay Lin looked at him with more admiration and respect and sometimes when she felt scared, she would remember that she was guarded by a mighty magical silver dragon and the thought would give her hope.

Her mother opened the door and peeked inside once she saw that her daughter was awake, she opened the door wider and went inside."Morning my starry child."

"Mommy!" said Hay Lin, turning around and leaping forward to embrace her mother. Her mother held her lovingly in her arms.

"How did you sleep? Did you have any dreams?" she asked.

"I slept well and yeah I had great dreams!" Hay Lin replied. They were all about space and starships." her eyes gleamed with pure joy. Yoan Lin felt like she could see all the stars and galaxies that she dreamed of, reflecting in her daughter's eyes. She smiled down at her, lovingly, motherly. Hay Lin had always loved outer space and stories about space travel. "I bet you can't wait to watch Star Trek, now that you have holidays. Am I right?"

"You bet!" Hay Lin replied. "But I also want to skype with Eric and I promised Irma to meet up at the ice-cream bar with her."

"Well then, it seems like you have the day planned out. Why don't you start with breakfast?" her mother suggested

"That's a spacious idea!" 

It was almost noon and Irma still slept, snoring loudly. Her brother Chris was awake and peeking through her half-opened door. He was trying to think of the best method to wake up his older sister. Or rather the most annoying method.

He could shoot at her with his water pistol, or he could put Lilith on her face; that sounded marvelous. Another idea was to play very loud music in her room, that would surely wake her up and pondering this idea for a moment, he soon came up with the perfect song to use for his assault.

He hurried off into his room, took his mobile phone and connected it to his music-box. He then rummaged in his closet for a few more things and took those along with the two devices back to Irma's room. Once there, he put the music-box on Irma's night table, went back into the hall and pressed the play button on his mobile phone. Suddenly the Imperial March Soundtrack from Star Wars bellowed through Irma's room. Irma stirred in her sleep.

Then Chris put his Darth Vader mask on and proceeded to enter the room, stomping loudly and inhaling deeply through the mask. Irma turned over but still did not wake up. Then Chris took out his red lightsaber and pushed a button on it which made it emit a buzzing sound and lit up brightly. Chris pointed it at and touched Irma's nose with the tip of it.

At long last, Irma opened her eyes. "Morning..." she said, looking up at him.

Chris groaned loudly. "Man, why do you never get scared?" he complained and still having his Vader mask on, it made his voice sound deeper.

"My dear brother, living with you has made me resistant to that kind of human weakness." said Irma, smiling.

Chris put down his lightsaber with a disappointed expression and stopped turned it off.

"What's for breakfast?" Irma asked while stretching and yawning loudly.

"Cereals..." said Chris, taking off the mask, revealing a sad expression underneath it.

"Oh come on!" Irma exclaimed. "Don't look so put down! I've no doubt you'll try to get your revenge as soon as you can..."

"You're right!" said Chris. "A sith Lord never gives up on trying to destroy his enemies!" he exclaimed and stormed out of the room, an evil grin on his face.

"Well, so much for having a break from saving the world." Irma muttered to herself ironically as she turned off Chris's music-box.


End file.
